Moving
by Gwaeren
Summary: Another Prompt-fic. Completely AU (well, almost completely). Michiru move out of her parents' home, and the move doesn't go exactly as planned. Rating for F/F relationship, among other things.


Author's Note: I own nothing except most of the plot bunnies, though the fic came from a prompt using fire alarms. Beyond that, the characters are obviously not mine, but the rest of the fic is. Read and Review, please! Fic is AU. Rating for F/F relationship.

* * *

A wave was given to the two men and one woman who had helped Kaioh Michiru load her new living room with boxes of ... everything, really. And loaded the room was. No curtains yet, no nice things, just bare walls and bare hardwood floor, littered with piles of cardboard boxes and plastic tubs.

Michiru had only sent one box elsewhere (along with a messenger bag full of toiletries - she was NOT going without a proper shower, after all) - which had a sleeping bag, a pillow, and two changes of clothes. No bed yet, no mattress even. But at least she'd gotten out of her house, away from her family. The rest would come in time. She'd get a bed and mattress the next day. And unpack as much as she could.

Tired and drained from the trips she'd made between her new apartment and her parents' home, she shuffled her way into the room that would become her bedroom, peeling her sleeping bag and pillow from out of the box she'd packed it in. Once unrolled and laid out to her satisfaction, fingers stumbled through her messenger bag, tugging her toiletries from the depths so she could get ready for bed.

It didn't take very long - teeth brushed and hair combed, Michiru passed out in her sleeping bag, fingers clutching lightly at the pillow beneath her head. Hard work had one nearly universal reward, and that was a quick tumble into dreamland, with little fuss in between. Within minutes, her mind had shut down and she was deep in the rest she most certainly needed, if not deserved.

...

HRRRRRRNNK. HRRRRRRNNK. HRRRRRRNNK. HRRRRRRNNK.

Hrrr... what?

Whatever her dream had been, its wispy hold on her shattered into pieces at the loud honking of ... was that the fire alarm? Her eyes went wide, and she scrambled to her feet, stuffing her toes into outdoor slippers as fingers grabbed at her purse and keys. Whether there was an actual fire or not, she knew better than to stick around. Hands tried to collect her sleeping bag, but to no avail, she kept dropping it, tripping over it as she headed for the door. She let it fall, and tugged the door closed behind her, locking it before heading to the fire stairwell. Other sleepy members of the apartment complex were already filing down in groggy silence, a few children whimpering as parents ushered them toward the exit - there was no smoke, no flames, no heat even - but the sound of the alarm was enough to scare any small child, Michiru supposed.

Out into the night air, far more chilly than she expected. Her slippers at least did a good job of keeping her feet warm, lined with a fleecy, fluffy material. But her pajamas were thin, and there was enough of a breeze that it shot straight through the flimsy fabric. She shuffled to where the rest of the complex was gathering, arms wrapped around her torso, rubbing her sides briskly from time to time. In the distance, she could hear sirens, but they sounded so far away! Ugh, really, she should have unpacked her jacket before going to bed.

Sapphire eyes glanced around her, watching as the last of the apartment dwellers exited the building. There was still no smoke, and she couldn't see the glow of any flames - silently she hoped and prayed it was a false alarm, and that she'd be able to go back inside soon. How was it that such a warm day could turn so cold overnight!? She bounced on her heels lightly, trying to keep warm, and as her body lifted for a third bounce, a heavy material fell over her shoulders. Warmth seeped in from it - it had to have been worn only seconds ago by someone to be so toasty. A sheepskin-lined leather coat had settled around her. She turned, wide-eyed and grateful, to see a rather handsome young ma... no... the slight curve of their upper half made her question whether or not her rescuer was actually male. But male or female, whoever it was had spared her a great deal of discomfort.

"Thank you," she managed to get out without stammering. The blond, handsome creature before her cast her a knee-melting smile.

"I couldn't just let you freeze, could I? Feeling better now?" Michiru nodded, arms crossed in front of her, tugging the coat closed around her body. Her rescuer chuckled, reaching out to rub lightly at Michiru's arms. "Good. I'm guessing you couldn't find your coat?" Their voice was low, soft and a little throaty.

The aquamarine-haired girl nodded, no longer shivering - or feeling the need to bounce to keep warm. "I just moved in today... everything's stuck in tubs and boxes, and I haven't had a chance to really work through it all. My coat is probably buried at the bottom of one of them," the reply came, clearly not impressed with Murphy's law. Her 'Knight' laughed again, and the sound warmed Michiru almost as much as the coat had. Really, it wasn't fair how fast this stranger had garnered a crush out of her.

"I suppose you don't expect a fire alarm to go off the day you move in. But it gave me an excuse to meet you, didn't it? I was wondering who my new neighbor was going to be," the husky voice admitted, still smiling in a way that had Michiru's heart beating a little faster than it should be, and not seemingly at all affected by the cold that had bothered Michiru so much. Then again, their top was flannel, and they hadn't yet changed from the jeans they must have worn that day. It was a good look, and whoever they were, they seemed warm enough even without the coat. A polite, if not slightly informal bow was made. "Tenoh Haruka, at your service."

The artist addressed laughed softly, returning the bow and flashing her savior a bright look. "Kaioh Michiru. And quite grateful for your service. I'd be miserable if you hadn't come along," she admitted. A moment later, the sirens grew infinitely louder as trucks pulled into the parking lot for the apartment complex, and Michiru covered her ears, wincing at the sound. The blond by her side snickered affectionately (or at least it seemed affectionate - the violinist admitted to herself that it might be wishful thinking), but covered their own a moment later, eyes flashing with the lights on each of the trucks. Time ticked by, biting away at the wakefulness the surge of adrenaline from sirens and cold had given her. Men and women in fire coats and hats bustled around the building, though Michiru did take some comfort in the fact they weren't running - they just appeared busy. Perhaps they were as worn out as they all were?

She stifled a small yawn in the back of her hand, only to feel Haruka grip her upper arm gently, tugging her over to a small, grassy area away from the chaos - yet still in full view of the rescue workers. "Come on, you're asleep on your feet. You can sit down over here and relax, and I'll get you up when they let us in. Does that sound okay?"

The young woman considered, hesitating. On the one hand, she barely had even met the blond - she didn't even know what their gender was! Only their name, which was frustratingly neutral. Not that such things mattered, but it only made it painfully obvious how little she knew of her 'rescuer'. On the other hand, it was cold, and late, and she was getting more tired by the minute. She only mulled over the offer for a moment before she found herself walking in the direction of the pull on her arm, settling in the cool grass. More warm chuckles hit her ears as she remained sitting upright - did she look as awkward as she felt? But an arm circled around her, and pulled her in, and only then did she feel more comfortable - the slight extra softness of Haruka's upper chest, mixed with an accidental brushing of an arm against said chest. Well, there was one small fact taken care of. Female. Haruka was female - at least in body, and it was one small piece of information she actually had of her companion. The blond's androgyny was to be marveled at, the musician mused as she snuggled in, eyes falling closed for just a moment. Just a few minutes...

"Mi... Kaioh-san..." A soft voice murmured close to her ear. Intimate. She hummed and snuggled in further to the warmth she was cuddled against, only to feel that warmth shake as a laugh rumbled beneath her other ear. "Time to wake up, Kaioh-san... They're letting us back in." Oh... OH! She jolted slightly, only to feel the arm around her tighten a moment - reassuring. "Hey, sleepyhead. Welcome back to the land of the living," the taller girl teased, then - helping Michiru to her feet in the process, stood up tall. "I'll walk you back to your place. Come on," she insisted, propping the smaller girl up against her, letting the sleepy woman lean on her a bit.

Walking helped shake the sleep from her slightly, though she let herself be held despite it. How was it that a stranger could make her feel so ... content? Safe? Happy? She'd just met Haruka! It really was silly.

But the truth was the truth.

And Haruka really did make her feel all of those things. "This way," she murmured, leading them down the hall to the left of the elevators once they'd gotten out at her floor. And obediently, the blond complied - making sure her smaller charge didn't trip over herself in her weariness. Keys unlocked the door - with help, as the artist fumbled to get the metal into its sheath - Haruka had to take over after a few seconds of missing the slot. Then into the apartment they went, Michiru kicking off her slippers and trying to head toward her sleeping bag. "This is where you're sleeping?" A nod was all the taller girl got for a response.

"No... You're staying with me tonight. Kai..." Her name got her attention, and drowsy eyes peered up at her new.. friend? Yes, friend. She shook her head softly, sheepish and tired.

"Michiru. Please."

But her eyes went wide a moment later as Haruka ignored all sense of propriety and plucked her up where she stood, snatched the keys from Michiru's hand, and carried her out, pausing only to lock the door. "Michiru-san, then. And before you Tenoh-san me, the same can go for my name, but shh. You're exhausted."

"But... I don't ..." the musician protested, but the words weren't coming to her lips, and her mind was slowly losing the battle with sleep. Thankfully, Haruka seemed to understand, though her legs didn't cease to propel them away from Michiru's apartment and toward her own, one story down.

"I have a spare bed. And you need real sleep. What kind of person would I be if I let you sleep there?" The response was matter-of-fact, but not without an edge of softness. Tenderness. It was all it took for the aqua-haired girl to settle down, and let herself be carried.

Michiru barely remembered being tucked into bed, neither did she remember with any clarity the taller girl taking care of her. She woke to the scent of coffee being brewed and - after a few moments to gather her thoughts and try to recall everything that had happened the night before - slipped from the bed to pad her way into the kitchen.

The layout to Haruka's apartment was incredibly similar to her own, though the taller girl had fewer things by way of decoration. Simple, a bare elegance to it all. There were a couple of photos of rather impressive sports cars on one or two of the walls, and another of Haruka herself, climbing out of the driver's seat of one, flashing the camera a thumbs-up and a wicked looking grin. So her rescuer raced? She could hardly imagine what that must be like!

"Good morning, sleepy head," the blond greeted Michiru, still wearing the soft flannel from the night before, but having traded in her jeans for a pair of matching flannel pajama bottoms.

"Mmm... g'morning," she replied uncharacteristically casually, still shaking the sleep from her body. "Thank you, again, for last night," she added after a rather good yawn was pulled from her lips. The laugh that reached her ears drew a blush to her cheeks a moment later.

"I'm just glad I could help." A box of rather sugary cereal was taken out and set on the counter, and another more healthy was lifted and shaken. "Sweet or ...?" the question was posed, followed by a small shrug. "Unfortunately, I don't have much beyond that to offer. Picked up the cereal habit abroad and haven't been able to shake it."

"Sweet's fine," the shorter girl responded, cheeks still slightly flushed. At least Haruka had something - had she woken up in her own place, she would have been forced to go out for breakfast. She had little that wasn't packed - and absolutely no food.

Two bowls were poured, and the two chatted over their toothachingly sweet cereal. Michiru learned that Haruka really did race - that she was the top junior racer in Tokyo, and was hoping to become the first major female pro driver. She was good, and rarely didn't place in a race - something she was understandably proud of. She also ran track, which didn't surprise Michiru at all - those legs were built for running. Heck, Haruka's entire body was built for it, lean and long, with strong muscles she knew were part genetics, part good training. But moving fast wasn't the only thing Haruka liked. She had a keyboard, and admitted with a touch of bashfulness that when she lived with her parents, they had a full upright piano. And from the list of songs Haruka claimed she could play, Michiru felt impressed once more. The girl was talented. Even if she didn't play those songs perfectly, the level of expertise needed to even attempt them was... well... considerable.

The questions Haruka pulled from Michiru were similar, seemingly interested in her art, music and swimming. It was clear that the only thing they had in common was music, but for once there was no disinterest shown in her other hobbies. Instead, Haruka gently pried more information out of her - what she liked to work with in her art, what she didn't enjoy doing, as well. She asked about her swimming, and wondered if it made Michiru feel the same as Haruka felt on the track - free and completely at peace. Something Michiru confirmed, feeling more and more drawn to the blond by the second.

Their conversation led to an offer to help Michiru unpack, which was gratefully accepted. Over the weekend, one by one the boxes were unpacked, curtains hung, towels put away, dishes loaded into the cabinets... and when her art came out? The blond girl fussed over it all - marveling at Michiru's talent, and drawing deep blushes to the smaller girl's cheeks. People paid for her work, so she knew she was good enough in that regard. But for whatever reason, Haruka's approval struck a chord in her. She _wanted_ the taller girl's approval. To know Haruka liked her work left her heart feeling lighter and warmer than she remembered it feeling in a long while.

As days progressed into weeks, Michiru found herself over Haruka's apartment often, and when she wasn't there, Haruka would be at Michiru's. Movies, homework, cleaning - it didn't matter what the reason was, only that they were spending time together. Sometimes Michiru would have dinner going on the stove while she waited for Haruka to come back from track, or Haruka would pick Michiru up after rehearsals, or swimming practice. And if Haruka had a race? Michiru was almost always in the stands, cheering her on. A performance or meet? Haruka would watch, then greet the smaller girl with a big hug after.

It'd gotten domestic, but comforting in the pattern, and knowing someone was always there. Her feelings of crushing on Haruka had faded, and in its place grew a deeper attachment. Never before had she been so glad to have met someone! So glad to have made a ... friend.

No, Haruka was closer than that to her. She wasn't sure what she could call it, but it wasn't mere friendship. But the words to define it refused to come to her lips. Not even with well over three months of seeing Haruka nearly every day, at least at one point or another! It was only when Haruka appeared backstage after a rather big winter concert that she realized just where those 'crush' feelings had gone. The tall blond had donned a rather nice suit, the jacket and vest hugging her frame gently - not so tight there'd be problems, but not so loose that you couldn't see the lean figure she cut. In her hands was a half-dozen yellow roses tipped at the ends of each petal with blushing red, wrapped with golden ribbon.

"The concert was wonderful," Haruka complimented as Michiru stepped from the back room, violin case in hand and purse over her shoulder. The flowers were passed to the musician, who took them carefully and paused just a moment to smell the delicate, sweet scent of the roses.

"You didn't have to, Haruka... but they're lovely," she breathed, a warm smile curving her lips. "And thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed the music," she insisted as her companion offered an arm and lead them toward the exit.

"I wanted to," came the admission, and for a moment, Michiru swore the usually confident girl appeared nervous. A little frightened? Concern worked its way through her for a few seconds before the reason for that skittishness was made known. "Michiru, would..." A pause. A shake of her head, followed by a soft curse. "Damn it...no," the whisper issued from Haruka's mouth before pulling them to a stop. "Would you like to go to dinner with me?"

For half a moment, Michiru had been about to reply casually, because of COURSE she'd go to dinner with Haruka! Hadn't they done so more than twice a week for the last few months? Hadn't they spent most of their free time with each other? But it took that half second to realize just what Haruka was asking. The nervousness. The roses, tinged with red. Emotions swirled in her heart, in her mind, and she was left breathless as seconds ticked by. Seconds! Poor Haruka! And as she realized that the blond was getting more and more worked up with each passing tick of the clock that went without an answer, Michiru rushed her response.

"Yes... I'd like that very much."

She could see the relief in Haruka's posture, shoulders dropping slightly, jaw unclenching, posture softening as a smile brightened her face. "I ... I was hoping you'd say that. I wasn't sure... I mean, I didn't know if you..."

Michiru laughed and gave the arm she was holding a light squeeze. "I wasn't so sure about you, either. And it's not exactly polite to ask." That earned her a soft chuckle, followed by a small shake of the taller girl's head.

"No, I suppose not. I'm just glad you said 'yes'."

Another squeeze of that arm was paired with a soft blush to her cheeks. "I'm glad you asked."

Dinner was impressive. Haruka hadn't been working off a whim when she'd asked Michiru out, the violinist realized as they pulled into the parking lot to a restaurant she recognized. And the reason for that familiarity? Her father, when she was little, would have luncheons and dinners there, and sometimes if she was on her best behavior, she'd be allowed to come along to a few. They were pricey, but well worth whatever you paid. The blond beside her was sparing no expense, it would seem! The meal itself was wonderful, and exactly what one might expect from a traditional establishment - a collection of delightful, small dishes of perfectly prepared items - lotus root, kobe beef, even the sashimi she loved so much. At the end, a small bowl of miso soup, and - after paying - a white paper bag was passed back to Haruka, earning the taller girl a curious look from Michiru.

She didn't have to wait very long to learn what was in the bag, though. After they left, Haruka didn't return them to their apartments yet. Rather, she drove down along the coast for a few minutes, until she found a small park overlooking Tokyo Bay. There she parked, then opened the bag and held it out for Michiru to pick. Inside were four small wagashi, each in delicate flower shapes, their colors lovely to see. She blushed again - really, Haruka was treating her like... well... like a princess!

"Thank you," she finally said after a little silence in the car, nibbling at their treats.

"Hmm?" Haruka peered over at her, confused, and Michiru's cheeks refused to cease their flushing.

"For tonight. For asking me out. It's been amazing, and ... thank you."

To that, Haruka just grinned. "Then my mission is accomplished. I wanted to make you happy, after all."

Michiru hummed her contentment at how it all ended up, then leaned lightly over to rest her head on the taller girl's shoulder, inspiring Haruka to draw her arm up and around the girl beside her. For a long while, they simply sat together, enjoying each other's company beneath the stars. The arm around Michiru's shoulders felt so warm, so comforting!

This time, it was the aqua-haired girl who mustered the courage to ask something of her companion, just as nervous as the blond had been only hours earlier. "Haruka?"

"Mm...?"

"Can I... I mean, if you don't want to, that's fine, but could I kiss you?" Her stomach was fluttering, her heart was pounding, her breath was held as she waited for the response. For a handful of what felt like eternal seconds, there was nothing. Had she actually spoken? But a moment later her response came in the form of warm lips claiming her own. The breath she held release slowly, tension leaving her body as she tried to draw closer, kissing Haruka back as sweetly and tenderly as she was being kissed. Her heart felt as though it might break through her chest, and her mind reeled, but she was kissing Haruka, and the world felt so very right.

She lost track of how long she spent in that car, curled into Haruka's embrace, kissing and snuggling, nuzzling into the other girl's shoulder and simply enjoying their time together. But eventually yawns took over kisses, and a warm laugh sounded from the chest she was resting against.

"I think we should head back home. Is that okay?" Another yawn was Michiru's response, drawing another laugh from Haruka. Long fingers sifted through Michiru's hair for another moment or two before the car once again rumbled to life, taking them toward the city and their apartments once more. Hands held the whole way home, fingers gently brushing against its match, until the car pulled into the parking garage for their apartment.

It was only then that Michiru felt something was off. That something felt wrong. And judging from the sudden tension in Haruka's hand, and her shoulders? The blond felt it too.

A whisper of something, the sound of the deep blue sea...

_Neptune..._

She turned, releasing Haruka's hand, and went wide-eyed as a snarling beast that reminded her only vaguely of a tiger mutated with a pile of green sludge stood only twenty feet away. How had it even gotten there?

_Neptune...!_

"Ha... Haruka...?"

And then a bright light flashed in front of her eyes, and hovering in the air, just in front of the both of them, were two metal rods, each with what looked like a planet topping them.

Glowing.

_Neptune!_

Her hesitation broke, and her hand shot out to grab the metal stick, thrusting it high into the air as though she were on autopilot. Had she done this before? But beside her, her partner was doing the same.

_**"Neptune Planet Power... MAKE UP!"**_

_**"Uranus Planet power... MAKE UP!"**_

Seconds later, the pair rushed in to attack, with no time to question it, no time to think it through.

_**The Outer Senshi had awoken.**_


End file.
